


Замечательная жизнь

by Takishiro, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: В канун Рождества Солдат встречает странного старика...
Series: миди G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611307
Kudos: 42





	Замечательная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Джорджа Барнса взят исключительно из не очень здорового воображения автора.

Полутемное нутро паба было украшено к Рождеству. Допотопные деревянные часы обвивала гирлянда, бутыли с виски и ромом выглядывали из-за зарослей остролиста, в углу стойки сидел игрушечный Санта-Клаус, явно видавший лучшие дни. Он выглядел так, словно его выгнали с работы и он, поскитавшись по улицам в своем красном наряде, пришел в паб заливать горе. Кроме него, старика у другого края стойки и Солдата, посетителей в пабе не было. Людям не до пабов – канун Рождества, и магазины еще открыты. Отличное время для терактов – толпы людей собираются в закрытом пространстве торговых центров. Взрывай не хочу.

Солдат поморщился, прогоняя мысли о взрывах, и попытался сосредоточиться на фильме. Он прежде уже видел отрывки. Удивительно было бы, если бы за столько лет не видел – картина вышла в сорок шестом году. Но разрозненные фрагменты никак не складывались в сюжет, и – как обнаружилось – какой-то странной уцелевшей частью себя, той, что отвечала за дисфункциональные стремления, Солдат хотел посмотреть фильм полностью. И теперь прилип к экрану – тем более что бармен и сам смотрел с удовольствием, то и дело из своего темного угла подавая героям реплики. 

Солдат не любил Рождество – но сидя с кружкой пива у экрана и глядя на приключения Джорджа Бейли, он решил было, что нашел способ сносно его провести. Втайне ему нравилось, что он похож сейчас на человека – одинокого и не слишком удачливого, но человека, а не оружие. На одного из тысяч подобных лузеров, в Сочельник ищущих прибежище в алкоголе. 

Он не любил Рождество, потому что оно навсегда застряло в прошлом, как и он сам – вернее, не он, а Баки Барнс, который постепенно проступал из-под облупившейся краски, как проступает подпись мастера на старинной картине. В декабре отовсюду – будь он на миссии в Европе или в Америке, а то и в России – из каждого динамика неслись те же песни, что он, нет, они со Стивом слушали вечность назад, еще до падения, еще до войны. 

И елки, хоть и светились теперь мириадами электрических огней, по-прежнему несли на ветвях яблоки, ангелов и звезды. Даже фильмы на Рождество будто брали из пропахшего маслом и попкорном кинотеатра «Маджестик», куда они со Стивом бегали, едва у них заводились деньги. 

Потому в Рождество Солдат всегда вспоминал, а воспоминания неминуемо означали боль. А еще, даже когда он стал идеальным оружием и желал единственного – безупречно выполнить миссию, убивать на Рождество было горько. 

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он сам назначает себе задания. И на Рождество взял выходной. У него есть адреса баз Гидры, и маршрут уже построен. Но на праздники он никого убивать не станет. Просто посидит здесь, потягивая пиво, и посмотрит фильм. Тот оказался длинным, и за сюжетом следить получалось с трудом – потому что Солдат не привык к таким длинным лентам, учебные всегда были короче. А еще потому, что он то и дело отвлекался на детали: вертящийся стул в аптеке, светящиеся вывески магазинчиков, аккуратные изгороди и надписи «С Рождеством!» мелом на витринах. Все было как в воспоминаниях Баки Барнса, только лучше, ярче, богаче – возможно, потому, что это было кино; но Солдат про себя думал – оттого, что это сняли в сорок шестом, в том сияющем, почти невозможном «после войны», которого он так и не узнал. Он ожидал, что фильм будет веселым, но пока наблюдал, как Джордж Бейли раз за разом отказывается от себя самого, и гадал, перестанет ли тот себя узнавать, как это в конце концов случилось с Баки. 

– Эй, Мик! Подлей-ка мне еще этой дряни, – раздался из-за спины старческий голос. 

Бармен без удовольствия оторвался от экрана.

– Во-первых, тебе не хватит ли? С утра напиваешься. Во-вторых, заплати сначала за ту, как ты выражаешься, дрянь, которую уже выпил.

– Что-то ты сегодня суров, Мик. А ведь сейчас канун Рождества...

– Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты не перепутал мое заведение с кухней Армии Спасения...

– Вот смешной человек! В Армии же не наливают! Ладно-ладно, раз уж ты так печешься о деньгах, я тебе сейчас же заплачу... 

Сказано это было с таким возмущением, что Солдат сразу понял – платить старику нечем. И верно: тот выгребал из карманов мелочь, и бармен, глядя на это, уже раздувался от праведного гнева. 

Черт. 

Солдат вздохнул, вытянул из внутреннего кармана полусотенную купюру и хлопнул по столу.

– Эй, Мик, – надо же, какой хриплый у него голос, – налей ты старику, чего он хочет. Это же Рождество... И мне повтори.

Бармен тут же сдулся обратно.

– Вот, повезло тебе, старичье, – сказал он беззлобно, – а не то бы...

– Да просто кто-то еще помнит о духе Рождества, а не только о том, как бы карман набить,– живо отозвался старик. Солдат решил было, что инцидент исчерпан, но, повернувшись к телевизору, услышал за спиной скрип барного стула.

О нет. 

Рядом с ним взгромоздились, обдали перегаром. Солдат отодвинулся. Он не переносил, чтоб к нему сидели так близко.

– Спасибо, приятель. Я так и знал, что Рождество еще не совсем потеряно. А то ведь нынешним толстосумам одно интересно – денежек на нем сделать. А о милосердии к ближнему давно забыли... Меня Джордж зовут, если что. Прямо как этого, из фильма. А тебя?

Солдат вздохнул.

– Джеймс.

На самом деле Баки. Его зовут Баки. Но Джеймс куда безопаснее. Сколько Джеймсов в Америке?

– И я пытаюсь смотреть фильм.

– Да пожалуйста, я же не мешаю, – великодушно разрешил Джордж. – Только ты ж его наверняка наизусть знаешь.

– Не знаю. – Обычно, когда солдат говорил таким тоном, от него отвязывались. 

_(Все, кроме Роджерса)._

Однако старик не собирался сдавать позиции. 

– Как же ты его пропустил? В секте рос? Или... – Теперь Джордж смотрел в упор на железную руку, с которой Солдат не снимал перчатки. – Воевал?

Солдат очень, очень громко вздохнул.

– Воевал. 

– Ох ты ж господи, – сказал тот. – Я вот тоже. Давно, правда, это было.. А ты, видно, много оставил на той войне, приятель.

Кажется, планам на вечер не суждено осуществиться. И почему он только удивляется. 

Солдат засобирался. Бармен взглянул на него с сочувствием и легким упреком – мол, видишь теперь, к чему ведет благотворительность.

«Вижу», – кивнул Солдат. На экране Джордж Бейли устроил разнос жене и детям. Поздно, бесконечно поздно – ведь он уже не был Джорджем Бейли. Так же, как Джеймс Барнс давно уже не был Джеймсом Барнсом. 

На улице его поразило тепло, будто его натренированное нутро подсознательно ожидало погрузиться в вышибающую дух сибирскую зиму. А тут – что? Градусов семь тепла, снег и тот искусственный. Коротким голубым бликом в окне паба блеснул экран, и Солдат снова пожалел о недосмотренном фильме. «Скачаю», – пообещал он себе, и все равно ощущал смутное неудовлетворение, как из-за незавершенного ритуала. Он издалека поискал взглядом машину – специально взял напрокат самую неприметную, и теперь сам едва ли мог рассмотреть...

– Эй, приятель! 

Этого не хватало. 

Старик с виноватым видом спешил к нему.

– Ты что же, из-за моей болтовни ушел? Да не обращал бы ты на меня внимания! Я зря в душу лезть не буду, сам ветеран...

На ногах «сам ветеран» держался некрепко и вещал на всю улицу, рискуя привлечь внимание. Прежде Солдат хлопнул бы старого пьяницу без особых угрызений совести. Какого черта он тут болтается.

– Шел бы ты обратно, – буркнул он.

Старик развел руками:

– И пошел бы, так Мик на меня злится. Что за человек?

Солдат хотел было предложить подвезти его до дому – с надеждой, что там он и останется, – но тут заметил Роджерса. 

Тот стоял чуть в стороне от припаркованных машин. Стоял, опираясь на мотоцикл и вытянув длинные ноги, несуразно большой и легко узнаваемый. И без щита. В самой его позе читалась непоколебимость, решимость ждать вот так до бесконечности – если понадобится.

До самого конца...

Вот только не надо тебе этого, Стиви, не надо. Все равно ведь не дождешься того, кто тебе нужен. 

Солдат отступил, поравнявшись с пьяницей. Вот так – и здесь он тебя нашел, чертов упрямый сопляк. Совсем ты разучился заметать следы... 

– Вот что, папаша. Может, ты знаешь поблизости еще какое заведение? Или Мик у вас здесь единственный бармен?

Тот сразу оживился:

– Конечно, знаю! Ты в городе недавно, верно?

В его энтузиазме было что-то подозрительное, так что Солдат решил смотреть в оба. Но может... может, это просто привет из прошлого – от забулдыг, которые отлично чуяли, когда ты обзаводился деньгами, и норовили увлечь тебя в первый попавшийся спикизи... Баки Барнс чурался их, но Солдату мысль, что старика не волнует, кто он и на кого работает, что он с откровенной жадностью следует за шорохом купюр и возможностью выпить, казалась... милой. 

– А тому парню, там, ты что, денег задолжал? – спросил Джордж, когда они зашагали по мокрому бесснежному асфальту к очередной неоновой вывеске. 

– Что-то вроде этого, – пробурчал Солдат.

Заведение, куда теперь привел его старик, оказалось переполнено. Гул разговоров заглушал звучащие ниоткуда рождественские песни. Джордж оглядел бар и начал решительно протискиваться к стойке – через группку молодых ребят в камуфляже, явно просаживающих деньги в увольнительной. Солдата обдало их весельем, он и сам испытал фантомную радость – должна ведь быть и такая, раз есть фантомная боль, а уж по этой части он дока... Даже не радость – помноженное на бесконечность облегчение, эйфория оттого, что смерть в очередной раз промахнулась, и вдобавок под рукой у тебя – отличный виски, и несколько дней можно не думать о передовой. 

– Расступись, – потребовал старик, – мой приятель тоже воевал, к слову сказать, проявите уважение...

Конечно, этого Солдату так не спустили, посыпались вопросы – а где, а когда, а в каких войсках?

На такое у него был готов ответ: в Афганистане. Снайпером. А давайте-ка хлопнем по одной. Бармен, всем от меня по пиву. Халявная выпивка – отличное средство уйти от ответа. 

Статный красивый негр чокнулся с ним кружкой. Гейб – его зовут Гейб, а пиво принес Дернье, у француза какое-то чутье на выпивку, Дум-Дум говорит – попадем в ад, и там он достанет огненной воды, не сомневайтесь, хотя иногда он приносит такое, что и пить-то можно с трудом, но на сей раз – нормальное пиво, и даже Роджерс дует его только так, мало заботясь, что не опьянеет…

– Эй? Эй, приятель!

А он застрял; залип в паутине воспоминаний и никак не сделает следующий шаг. 

Проморгался. Нет, не Гейб, совсем чужой парень с грустными глазами:

– Перемкнуло? Ничего, бывает… 

Солдат перебрался к дальнему концу стойки, старик – за ним. Но и тут никуда не уйдешь от взрывов смеха. Солдат снова вспомнил Роджерса – этакая статуя командора у своего мотоцикла, а ведь канун Рождества…

Пришла в голову вздорная мысль – сходить за ним, привести сюда, познакомить с солдатиками – и до утра платить за выпивку, денег Гидры хватит. И болтать о битвах, в которых они выжили – ну, или не совсем выжили, в его случае, но это не так уж важно. 

Только вот хотел этого не Солдат, а Баки Барнс. Барнс, который подплыл совсем близко к толще льда, за которой прятался. Но Солдат не сможет долго быть Барнсом…

– Вот сопляк, – сказал он себе под нос. – Рождество на носу, а он…

Джордж тут же заинтересовался:

– Выходит, он тебе друг, а не кредитор. А чего ж вы не поделили?

– Ничего. Просто он ищет человека, которого давно нет. Бесполезное занятие. 

– И верно, – вздохнул старик. – Давай выпьем за тех, кто есть. 

Солдат без охоты глотнул, в голове перестраивая маршрут. Роджерс нашел его и в этом городке, значит, надо уходить. В любом случае – ну с чего ему было надеяться, что у него выйдет нормальный Сочельник, даже с его невысокими стандартами?

Ладно. Он попробует спрятаться на конспиративной квартире и переждать, а после двинется к следующей цели. 

Ребята в камуфляже затянули «Дублинскую дорогу».

– Теплым майским днем вышел я из дома,  
И покинул все, что было мне знакомо…

За спиной у него раздался голос – до того знакомый, что Солдат обернулся. Джордж с явным удовольствием подпевал, и Солдат вдруг понял, что и сам бы мог не хуже – оказывается, он до сих пор помнил слова. Хотя всего несколько часов назад и не знал, что есть такая песня. 

Ну, за старика можно не беспокоиться. Хотя по-настоящему его беспокоило то, что пьяница кажется непонятно знакомым. 

Дождавшись, пока он отлучится в туалет, Солдат оставил бармену еще полсотенную, велев, если что, заплатить за такси, и сбежал. Долго петлял по слегка подмерзшим улицам, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Но никто за ним не шел – ни Роджерс, ни посланцы от Гидры. 

Ярко освещенный центр в этом городе простирался всего на квартал, а дальше тянулись длинные темные блоки жилых зданий. Но и здесь в окнах посверкивали гирлянды, а в витринах небогатых магазинчиков стояли серебристые елки из фольги и потертые Санта-Клаусы. От этого в сердце и в висках опять заныло узнавание. Когда он (они со Стивом) был маленьким, на Рождество еще не зажигали столько огней, будто любой ценой хотели отпугнуть ночь. Но стояли в витринах такие же картонные сани с налепленными на них звездами из фольги. Стив все мечтал раздобыть ее побольше, чтобы украсить дом, но в те времена фольга была делом дорогим…

Он вдруг почувствовал, что вспотел. Колени ослабли, он сделал один неверный шаг, второй, едва не повалился наземь. 

_Стоять! Стой, Солдат!_

_Что это с ним?_

_Подарок к Рождеству, вашу мать. Как ни миссия в декабре, так он начинает…_

_Обнулить._

_Назначить дисциплинарное взыскание._

_Ты будешь наказан, Солдат. Впредь не вздумай такого выкидывать_.

Ладно, думал он, прислонившись к влажной кирпичной стене и тупо глядя на мерцание гирлянд. Я просто хотел, чтобы Рождество стало ассоциироваться с чем-то, кроме боли. С чем-то, кроме наказания.

Ладно.

Он решил еще немного так посидеть. Удивительно, стоило ему отказаться работать на Гидру – и организм будто сам списал его на берег. Никогда еще Солдат не был так беспомощен перед самим собой.

– Э, как тебя, сынок, – сказали над головой.

Этого еще не хватало. Солдат вскочил на ноги, демонстративно не замечая руки, которую протягивал ему старик.

– Откуда ты здесь взялся?

Он ведь оглядывался, потому что ждал слежки, и был совершенно уверен, что никто за ним не шел…

Чертовщина какая-то.

– Слушай, папаша, – сказал он с раздражением, родившимся из страха, – шел бы ты обратно в бар. Я там бармену денег оставил, можешь квасить хоть до Нового года. А меня оставь в покое. 

– Как же я тебя оставлю, когда ты вон что… Это у тебя от мишуры в глазах зарябило? Слишком много мишуры этой стали вешать. Во что только превратили Рождество. В мое время мы получали в подарок по апельсину и радовались…

Стой. 

Что?

_Ты гляди, Санта им не то принес. Когда я был маленьким, то получал на Рождество апельсин – и радовался!_

Баки Барнс показывал ему что-то жестами через толщу льда. Солдат не понял, но встревожился.

Потом все пропало. 

– Вот что, папаша. Давай-ка доставим тебя домой. 

И там ты и останешься. 

Тот вздохнул:

– Видишь ли… с домом как раз определенные проблемы.

Солдат поднял глаза к небу. Небо было плотно-черным и хранило молчание. 

– Взялся ты на мою голову…

В прежнее время старик остался бы здесь, на тротуаре, с аккуратно перерезанным горлом. Теперь Солдат не без труда поймал такси – машин на улице становилось все меньше – и они отправились объезжать ночлежки. Солдат только надеялся, что не ошибся. Джордж совершенно точно ему кого-то напоминал.

А если одного из кураторов, из тех, кого он по-настоящему не вспомнил? И которого теперь попросили вернуть подопечного назад? 

Казалось, что, оставив Джорджа в ночлежке, он окончательно утвердит его в статусе безобидного бездомного пьяницы, и сможет больше о нем не думать.

Когда из второго приюта их выставили – не было мест, – таксист погладил усы и вздохнул:

– Попросил бы ты себе дом у Санта-Клауса, что ли, – сказал он Джорджу. Тот рассмеялся:

– Я-то попросил бы, а только как бы он его принес? Нет дома – нет и каминной трубы…

Он хитро поглядел на Солдата.

– А вот ты что попросил бы у Санты?

– Новую жизнь, – буркнул тот.

– Вот так. А что со старой будешь делать, Джеймси?

Это «Джеймси» будто резануло по памяти. Баки, его зовут Баки, уж это он теперь помнил. В это успел поверить. Но Джеймси… Кто-то называл его так.

Кто? Когда?

– Ты прав, – сказал он старику. – Насчет прошлой жизни. Наверное, лучше пожелать вовсе не рождаться. Это бы здорово облегчило дело. 

В третьей ночлежке Джорджа наконец-то взяли – после того, как Солдат сунул купюру сторожу. Гидра и не знает, сколько богоугодных дел провернула в рождественскую ночь… 

Утешало одно: если вдруг Роджерс вздумал за ним следить, то после такого кругаля наверняка отстал. Солдат отпустил такси и пешком дошел до неприметного двухэтажного коттеджа, ничем не отличавшегося от своих собратьев. 

Ничем, кроме…

Твою ж мать. 

На крыльце коттеджа стояла елка. Она не светилась электрическими гирляндами, как те ее товарки, которых Солдат видел в городе, но звезды, тщательно вырезанные из фольги, отражали свет редких фонарей. 

Вот сопляк…

Солдат замер, разглядывая елку. А может, и не Солдат, а Баки Барнс смотрел на елку своей мечты – ту, которую у них вечно не хватало денег поставить в бруклинской квартирке. Они храбрились и мнили себя взрослыми, которым и не нужно такое сомнительное развлечение.

А сейчас елка была здесь, и по одному ее виду становилось ясно, кто ее поставил. Звезды, конфеты в золотых обертках, хрупкие и прозрачные полосатые снежинки и ангельские трубы, стеклянные шишки и райские птицы. И свечи – к ветвям были аккуратно пристегнуты настоящие маленькие свечи. 

На него вдруг нашло помутнение. Есть зажигалка, свечи можно зажечь, и елка окутается мягим сиянием – Солдату оно представлялось черно-белым, как на открытках, приходящих на фронт. В квартире есть запасы провизии, можно накрыть нехитрый стол и сбегать за Роджерсом, чтобы не торчал один на холоде… А еще Солдату хотелось положить под елку подарок. Что-нибудь большое, дорогое, завернутое в алую блестящую бумагу. 

Вот только подарка у него не было. 

Да и самого его почти не осталось. 

Если даже явиться к Стиву таким, как он сейчас – новеньким, полным благих намерений, – то куда они денут того, кем он успел побывать?

Солдат вздохнул, прошел мимо елки, поднялся в квартиру на втором этаже и принялся собирать пожитки. Вынес сумку на крыльцо. Надо будет где-то добыть другую машину – та, что на парковке, уже засвечена.

Но поди же – Стив нашел и его, и конспиративную квартиру Гидры. Давно ли сопляка приходилось учить, как подкрадываться, чтоб ветки под ногами не трещали… 

Солдат обернулся, чтобы в последний раз поглядеть на крыльцо – и на глазах вскипели слезы. Такого с ним не случалось… слишком давно. Но стало так жалко эту одинокую елку, этого нелепого Стива Роджерса, который наверняка потратил кучу времени, собирая игрушки – словно прямиком из тридцатых. 

– Жалко оставлять такую красавицу, – сказал надтреснутый голос совсем рядом. 

Он резко развернулся. И на сей раз ухватил старика за горло.

– Ну все, хватит. Говори, на кого работаешь. 

Джордж поглядел на него ошарашенно, а потом глазами указал вверх:

– На Него. 

– Не понял, – процедил Солдат, не ослабляя хватки. Его выводило из себя, что он не может вспомнить. Ведь даже запах знакомый – перегар, отголосок застарелого пота, сигарет – как они назывались? Кажется, если он это вспомнит, то вспомнит и все остальное…

Все-таки – бывший куратор? Или… Слишком уж неожиданно он появлялся. Будто из ниоткуда. Все это напоминало старые добрые эксперименты с сознанием. 

– Что, – сощурился Солдат, – решили на мне еще опыт поставить?

– Опыт? – хрипло переспросил Джордж. – Может, и так. Только не я решил.

– Отлично, – улыбнулся Солдат. – Тогда скажи кто.

От такой улыбки обычно все разбегались, но старик не дрогнул. Точно кто-то из лабораторных. 

– Бог, – просто ответил Джордж. – Я, как бы так выразиться, ангел. Ты не смотри, что крыльев нет. Не заработал еще. 

Солдат каких только подразделений в Гидре не знал. Теперь вот – Ангелы. 

– И чего же «ангел» хочет?

– Помочь тебе.

О, это Солдат слышал не раз. Он вообще за свою долгую жизнь узнал практически все приемы, которые только приходили на ум агентам Гидры, и теперь удивлялся: неужели они думают, будто он на такое клюнет?

– Отведешь меня к своему боссу?

– К Нему тебе рано. – Старый пьяница оставался невозмутимым. Солдат стиснул его горло сильнее.

– Ты… не сможешь меня убить… 

– Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я это слышал, – вздохнул Солдат, приподняв Джорджа с земли. – И про количество голов, и прочее… Как ни удивительно, каждая такая голова сидела на самой обычной шее, которую очень просто свернуть…

Будто в насмешку его пальцы клацнули, сжавшись на пустоте. Джордж стоял в паре шагов от него, словно чудом туда переместившись.

– Нельзя убить того, кто уже мертв, Джеймси.

Наверное, дело было в том, как он произнес «Джеймси», в том, как он смотрел – с усталым сожалением – но воспоминания нахлынули на Солдата, едва не сбив с ног. 

_Что, Джеймси, мама зовет? Уже? Ох, я тут малость перебрал…_

Запах перегара. Сильные руки подкидывают его к потолку.

_Выше? Еще выше? Смотрите, Джеймси летает…_

Щелкает ремень, жалит плечи, руки, шею, как ядовитая кожаная змея. Пряжка рассекает запястье. 

_Будешь отцу отвечать, пащенок? Будешь еще?_

Празднично звенит игровой автомат, перед глазами пролетают яркие картинки. Нужно, чтоб их было три в ряд, но почему-то никак не получается.

_Ладно, Джеймси, давай в последний раз, а маме мы не скажем…_

Звон.

Солдат отшатывается, старик – отец – не спасается бегством, как сделал бы кто угодно. Стоит на месте.

– Ты умер, – говорит Солдат. – Тебя похоронили. 

Это у него было время проверить. Джордж Майкл Барнс скончался в пятьдесят пятом. В память о заслугах перед Ирландией его хоронили как фениана – под трехцветным флагом, и приехавшие на церемонию бойцы три раза пальнули в воздух.

Его супруга, Виннифред Барнс, двадцать лет спустя упокоилась в той же могиле…

– Верно, – сказал Джордж. – Я мертв.

Господи, как Солдат это ненавидел. Хуже всякого взыскания – эти игры с его разумом. Мертвые к нему являлись регулярно. То жертвы, умоляющие о чем-то потемневшими запавшими ртами, то ребята из его взвода, которых он потерял еще до Крайсберга… Несчастный капрал Риверс, которого пришлось пристрелить из жалости и который потом таскался за Солдатом, как собачка, пока не исчез при обнулении. 

И Роджерс.

Это что же – и Роджерс?...

Солдат попятился, рванулся к елке, стиснул мохнатую лапу – укололо. Сорвал один из шаров, сжал в живой руке. Тот хрустнул, полетел блестками на асфальт, один из осколков впился в кожу. Проступила кровь.

Может ли это быть иллюзией?

Может. 

– Вот же, – покачал головой старший Барнс. Немудрено, что Солдат его не узнал. Отец помнился ему великаном, силачом с огромными плечами в обрамлении майки-безрукавки. Суровым божеством, готовым в любую минуту обрушить свой гнев. Солдат не видел – как видели другие вернувшиеся с войны – отца постаревшим, лишенным той магической силы, которой его наделяет ребенок. 

– Дай руку, Джеймси.

Пока Солдат стоял не двигаясь, пытаясь различить, что тут настоящее, а что – галлюцинация, Джордж осторожно вытащил осколок шара, застрявший в ладони, вытянул из кармана фляжку и щедро плеснул на порез. Солдат зашипел и пришел в себя. Фляжку он узнал. 

– Так ты, говоришь, ангел? Как интересно. Я-то думал, когда ты помрешь, тебя отправят прямиком в ад – только не ясно, в какой круг, четвертый или седьмой. 

Откуда я только помню эти круги, сам себе удивился он. 

Джордж, вопреки ожиданию, не разозлился. 

– Вот там, значит, – сказал он, – дали мне задание. Если смогу тебе помочь…

– И как же? – В Солдате медленно, но непреклонно закипал гнев. 

– Не дать тебе смыть жизнь в унитаз.

– Отлично, – сказал Солдат. – Просто отлично. Лет пятьдесят назад, когда меня ломали и я ползал в собственной крови и дерьме, никак нельзя было послать мне ангела! Даже чтобы просто забрать меня – знаешь, сколько раз я об этом молился? Да только не было никого! Крылышки боялись запачкать! А стоило мне вырваться и встать на ноги – так сразу нужно прийти учить меня жить! 

Господи. Он кричал так, будто его никогда не учили себя контролировать.

Будто он был живым. 

Будто Баки Барнс от обиды все-таки пробил лед и выбрался на поверхность, и теперь Солдату только и оставалось, что подавать ему знаки: «Осторожно. Они это делают нарочно. Хотят, чтобы ты потерял контроль, и тогда они тебя возьмут». 

Баки – или Солдат? А поди разбери – закинул сумку на плечо и решительным шагом направился со двора. И остановился, услышав за спиной хриплое:

– Если б я только мог прийти раньше… 

Он помнил у отца этот голос – бесцветный от боли. Он говорил так, когда из Ирландии сообщили о смерти бабушки; когда сломал руку и пытался убедить мать, что не надо им тратиться на доктора. 

– Думаешь, я этого не хотел? Думаешь, я не жалею каждую секунду, что дал тебе уехать? Что не порвал ту треклятую повестку ко всем чертям? 

В покрасневших глазах старика стояли слезы. 

– Все уже хорошо, – сказал он неуверенно. Не то чтобы он верил во все это, конечно. Это ведь любимая игра Гидры – угадай, кто уже мертв, а кто еще нет. И все-таки…

– Можешь отправляться к себе наверх и так всем и сказать. У… Баки все хорошо. 

Очень хотелось обернуться, но он не стал. Дотопал до глухого окраинного квартала, выцепил взглядом разваленный пикап. Увести его будет актом милосердия. 

Солдат без всякого труда проник внутрь и завел машину. Зачем-то бросил взгляд на темные окна. Там, кажется, все спали. На одном из окон болталась жалкая гирлянда, мигая явно не по задумке, а из-за неисправной проводки. 

Солдат вздохнул. Вынул из сумки толстую пачку купюр. Подумал, вытащил блокнот и ручку, написал левой, железной рукой:

«Дорогой хозяин, у меня отказали сани и пришлось взять твой пикап. Вот тебе деньги на новую машинку. Боюсь, в дымоход она не пролезет. Твой Санта». 

Солдат завернул пачку в листок, сунул в почтовый ящик и только тогда тихо съехал со двора. 

– Мой сынок, – с гордостью сказали с заднего сиденья. – Я воров не воспитывал.

Солдат вздохнул. Ладно; удовлетворимся хотя бы тем, что пока иллюзия не приносила особого вреда. 

– Наемных убийц ты тоже вроде не воспитывал…

– Это был не ты, – резко сказал Джордж. – Это было то, что они сделали из тебя. Сделали с тобой. 

Заманчивая мысль. Это было бы так просто. Оставить все это в прошлом, с Гидрой.

Может, отец – просто его подсознание? Так писали в умной книжке, которую Солдат нашел на первой разоренной им квартире Гидры. Он тогда лежал в лежку несколько дней – болела сломанная рука, и его трясло оттого, что нельзя было погрузиться в заморозку. Тогда он и читал эту книжку – она отвлекала от боли и лихорадки, пока строчки не сливались в черных насекомых, ползающих по страницам. 

– Персонификация – вот ты кто. Персонификация моих потаенных, нереализованных и из-за того отчужденных желаний, – заявил он отцу.

Тот только хмыкнул:

– Ага. Или непереваренный пудинг.

Фраза показалась знакомой.

– «Рождественская песнь», помнишь? Я вам ее читал…

– Ты всегда засыпал задолго до конца. Слишком уж напивался. 

– Это да, – покладисто сказал старик. – Но я просыпался, когда Бекки говорила: «Благослови нас всех Господь!»

Ребекка запретила им звать себя так, как только устроилась в школу машинисток. Нос она задирала из-за этой школы – не сказать.

– Бекки умерла, знаешь, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

– Знаю, – вздохнули на заднем сиденье. – Но она прожила счастливую жизнь.

– А ты что же, – снова начал заводиться Солдат, – призрак прошлого Рождества? 

– Настоящего, сынок, – опять это сожаление в голосе. – Ты имеешь право на настоящее.

«Они тоже имели. Те, кого я убил». 

– У меня есть настоящее, – сказал он громко. – У меня есть цель и есть маршрут. И стреляться я не собираюсь. Можешь не беспокоиться.

– Зачем тебе, – пробурчал Джордж. – Когда за тебя это и так сделают. 

Суета в городке уже почти унялась, только в нескольких продуктовых магазинчиках еще светились окна. Кажется, закрылись даже пабы. Но эфемерная рождественская музыка все еще неслась из невидимых динамиков. Солдат слышал ее даже через стекло. 

За окном промелькнул указатель: «Вы покидаете Бедфорд-Фоллз». 

– А как же Роджерс? – спросил Джордж. 

Солдат сглотнул и продолжил вести. 

– И все-таки, почему они прислали тебя? Лучше там, на небесах, никого не нашлось?

– Может, потому, что я перед тобой виноват. 

Баки Барнс согласился бы. Припомнил бы отцу и скандалы в пабах, и ремень, и мамины слезы.

Но Солдат радовался и таким воспоминаниям.

Темный асфальт уносился под колеса. Заправки и «Севен-Элевен» по пути тоже спали. Все закрылись пораньше в Сочельник, торопясь вернуться к семьям. Солдат сказал себе, что не имеет ничего против Рождества в пути. Тем более, он тоже проводит его – ха-ха – с семьей. 

– У тебя ведь были крылья, – сказал он неожиданно. 

– Ты про Гавриила? – откликнулись сзади. – Господи, ну ты и вспомнил…

Он вспомнил – и на удивление четко. В их приходе тогда сменился священник. Молодой отец Долан был полон энергии. В первое свое Рождество он затеял «живые ясли», в которых участвовать должны были и дети, и взрослые. Марию и Иосифа изображала молодая чета Финли, потому что Мойра Финли была на сносях. Отцу досталась роль архангела. Джордж Барнс был тогда в очередной завязке – в такие моменты он становился кротким, добрым и с жадностью прислушивался к любому совету. Для отца Долана он стал легкой добычей. Дома Джордж нацеплял бумажные крылья и падал на одно колено перед матерью, громко декламируя: «Мария! Я принес тебе благую весть!» В конце концов у детей от смеха случилась истерика, и даже мама хохотала, уронив недоглаженное белье. 

– Так что с Роджерсом?

– Ничего. У него тоже все в порядке. И почему он тебя так интересует?

– Просто помню, какими вы были неразлучниками. Стоило матери пригрозить, что не пустит к Стиву, как ты становился шелковым. 

– Все-таки ты призрак прошлого Рождества, – хмыкнул Солдат. Еще немного – и у него случится передозировка воспоминаний. 

– Настоящего, – мягко произнес отец. Он говорил так редко, только когда бывал трезв и мучился виной. – Мамы с Беккой нет. Я… я здесь только на одну ночь. У тебя никого не осталось, кроме Стива. 

– Стиву я не нужен. Не нужно… то, чем я стал. 

Джордж не стал возражать. Сказал, будто бы между прочим:

– В том фильме, который ты не досмотрел, ангел показывает Джорджу Бейли, насколько мир был бы хуже без него. 

Солдат возвел глаза к небу. Если кто-то создал эту иллюзию, он, должно быть, неплохо покопался в мозгах Баки Барнса. Он и сам только сейчас вспомнил эту отвратительную отцовскую привычку – пересказывать любой фильм, любой роман в мягкой обложке, который прочитал раньше других.

– Ты бы должен знать, что без меня мир стал бы куда лучше. Ты это хотел мне показать? Так это я знаю без тебя. 

– За весь мир не скажу, но вот что я знаю точно – если бы не ты, Роджерса давно бы не было.

– С чего ты…

– Может, я бы мог устроить тебе такой же спектакль и показать могилу Роджерса. Не знаю точно, что бы на ней было написано. Но твоему старику и так все кристально ясно. Он погиб бы от астмы в тот раз, когда его избили за магазином и у него начался приступ. А если бы и пережил тот случай, то умер бы от пневмонии зимой сорокового. Сары больше не было. Кто бы сидел с ним и покупал лекарства, и привел врача на последние деньги? 

– Стив мог бы…

– Ты же знаешь, он не стал бы никого просить. А тебя и просить было не надо. И если бы даже он не умер в ту зиму, даже если бы дожил до этого своего… эксперимента – на фронте он и двух дней бы не протянул. Кто бы прикрыл его так, как ты?

У Солдата – а может, Баки – забрезжила какая-то мысль.

Стив. Стив совсем один в том городке. И щита у него с собой не было. И если… если он ищет Баки, то может вовремя не заметить ребят из Гидры. Этих недобитков сейчас везде полно, ему ли не знать… А Солдата вовремя удалили, отвлекли «призраком»…

Тормоза завизжали, когда пиикап резко изменил направление и поехал обратно в город. 

– Ну я же говорил, – довольно сказал старик на заднем сиденье. 

Вроде бы ехали недолго, но в городке уже все позакрывалось, редкие вывески светились над окнами, забранными в жалюзи, и над запертыми дверями. Рождественские лампочки сиротливо болтались над черными улицами. Солдату вдруг показалось, что город вымер – а может, и не было никакого города, просто еще один навеянный в лаборатории морок – как этот мертвец сзади…

Роджерса не было. Солдат исколесил весь город, начиная с той самой парковки. Если Гидра взяла Стива, за какой из закрытых дверей его могут держать? 

Ладно.

Вряд ли они отвезут его на засвеченную квартиру… а вот Солдату там кое-что может пригодиться.

Когда он вывернул на знакомую темную улицу, пошел снег. Повалил так, будто кто-то на небе взял и выпростал полную перину. 

Потому Солдат не сразу разглядел елку, по-прежнему стоящую на крыльце коттеджа.

И Роджерса, который безуспешно щелкал зажигалкой, пытаясь зажечь свечи. 

Сердце тяжело застучало, постепенно успокаиваюсь. Баки разжал руки, стиснувшие руль. Отдышался. 

– Я же говорил, – снова сказал отец. 

Роджерс увидел машину, но не сделал попытки приблизиться. 

Может, из-за снега на лобовом стекле Солдату на миг показалось, что на крыльце сидит маленький Стиви с покрасневшим носом и замерзшими ушами и поджидает Санта-Клауса. Им тогда было лет по десять, Сара дежурила в Рождественскую ночь, так что они удрали к Стиву, взяли одеяло и уселись на пожарной лестнице, решив, что в этот раз точно не прозевают Санту…

– Он ждет тебя, – сказал Джордж. Вот ведь… настойчивый призрак. – Был бы ты ему не нужен, разве он стал бы так гоняться за тобой?

– Я всадил в него три пули.

– А я однажды так тебя отколошматил, что у тебя до сих пор остался шрам. Но это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.

Стало тихо.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне этого раньше.

– Скажем… с тех пор я немного поумнел.

Баки включил дворники. Роджерс перестал издеваться над свечками и просто сидел, обняв колени – как в детстве. 

– Ты не знаешь, – выдавил наконец Баки. – Ничего не знаешь… про меня и Стива. Если бы знал – сам бы пристрелил и закопал, еще тогда. 

На заднем сиденье молчали. Этого он и ожидал.

– Нет. Я же говорил тебе, что поумнел с того времени. 

Баки никогда не слышал у него такого голоса. Печального. Сиплого. Старого.

– После того, как умер?

– После того, как похоронил тебя. 

Баки заморгал. Он ведь и не думал об этом. В начале ему и нечем было особо думать, а после он был слишком занят тем, что успел наделать – и тем, что делали с ним – чтобы представлять, как его смерть ударила по родным. Если он вспоминал о семье, то представлял свое отсутствие как аккуратную безболезненную пустоту – а не след от пули с рваными краями.

Но ведь и Стив…

– Иди, – сказал Джордж. Протянул руку и сжал его плечо, и Баки, шмыгнув носом, прижался щекой к отцовской руке и закрыл глаза. А когда открыл – в машине никого не было.

Он выбрался из пикапа и пошел к Роджерсу. 

– Что, сопляк, все ждешь Санту?

– Уж на этот раз мы его не пропустим. С нашими-то навыками. 

Баки смахнул снег со ступенек и уселся рядом.

– В зажигалке кончился бензин, – доложил Стив. – Пытался найти спички, так все закрыто…

– Что бы ты без меня делал, – проворчал Баки и достал из кармана «Зиппо» – тоже подарок, хоть и не совсем добровольный, с одной из баз Гидры. Стал зажигать свечи – одну за другой, и скоро елка окуталась мягким сиянием.

– Выглядит, как на тех открытках, которые нам присылали в сорок четвертом, – сказал Стив.

– Точно. 

Снег продолжал безмолвно падать. Стив смахивал его с волос, но он все равно цеплялся за светлые пряди. 

– Эй, – сказал Баки, – у тебя снег на носу. 

Он очень осторожно стер его живой рукой. А потом наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Сперва неловко, в кончик носа, а потом, чтобы не вышло совсем нелепо – в губы. 

Когда он отстранился, обнаружилось, что Стив светится не хуже елки. 

– Ты… – сказал Баки. – У тебя уши ледяные, вот что…

Он сунул руку в карман и без особого удивления нащупал там фляжку. Угостил Стива, глотнул сам. Виски был вкусным, хоть и наверняка бутлеггерским. И кстати… 

– А как ты меня нашел? 

– Ну, – Стив потупился, – скажем, мне немного помогли. И кстати, похоже, мы опять прозевали Санту. С Рождеством, Бак. 

– Я тот еще подарочек, – предупредил Баки.

– Ровно то, что я просил. 

В заснеженной и залитой огнями тишине зазвенел колокольчик. Стив достал из кармана телефон и, не глядя на дисплей, сбросил звонок. 

«Если звонит колокольчик, значит, где-то ангелу дали крылья...»

Что только за ерунда вспоминается.

И все-таки Баки поднял голову к небу, щурясь от снежинок. Где-то там, за толщей облаков, Джордж Барнс в крыльях, приколотых прямо к майке, смотрел вниз и улыбался.


End file.
